moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Sorry Apology Song Person
The Sorry Apology Songs Person is a Matt Farley band that sings about saying sorry and making apologies. The band has released one album, in 2013, called Humble Apology Songs for the World to Enjoy. It has 76 songs, and runs 1 hours, 56 minutes in length (August 8, 2013 Spotify release date). Every song title begins with "I'm Sorry ..." According to Spotify, as of July 2019, the most streamed song from this artist is "I'm Sorry I Farted in the Elevator and Blamed It On You." Track 1, "I'm Sorry I'm Mean Sometimes" has the same backing music track as "Poop In the Urinal" by The Toilet Bowl Cleaners on You Thought We Ran Out of Poop Song Ideas. You Were Wrong (2013). Farley has occasionally recycled backing tracks, especially on older albums among different artists. Tracks # I'm Sorry I'm Mean Sometimes 1:49 # I'm Sorry I'm Misbehaving and Being a Bad Person 1:15 # I'm Sorry I Lied to You 2:07 # I'm Sorry You Feel That Way 1:11 # I'm Sorry I'm Not Perfect 1:47 # I'm Sorry Your Astrological Sign Doesn't Match Mine 1:13 # I'm Sorry You Are Married (You Should Get Divorced!) 1:48 # I'm Sorry, But I'm Married. Quit Flirting With Me, Ok? 1:20 # I'm Sorry, But I'm Taken 1:18 # I'm Sorry I'm Not Sorry 1:16 # I'm Sorry I Beat You in Basketball 1:03 # I'm Sorry I Hit in Blackjack 1:27 # I'm Sorry, But You're Sleeping On the Couch Tonight 1:26 # I'm Sorry That Your Plane Has Been Delayed 1:59 # I'm Sorry We Didn't Hold Your Reservation 1:31 # I'm Sorry That I Burned Dinner 1:31 # I'm Sorry That I'm Late 0:41 # I'm Sorry I'm so Early 1:13 # I'm Sorry I Left You At the Altar 1:19 # I'm Sorry It's so Hot 1:15 # I'm Sorry It's so Cold 2:13 # I'm Sorry You're Not a Millionaire 1:44 # I'm Sorry You Slipped On the Ice 1:25 # I'm Sorry I Loved You 1:25 # I'm Sorry I Offended You 1:39 # I'm Sorry I Tipped That Cow 1:49 # I'm Sorry I Keep Staring At You 1:17 # I'm Sorry I'm so Awkward and Have No Social Skills 1:15 # I'm Sorry for Throwing Up On You Like That 2:12 # I'm Sorry I Threw Up All Over Your Grandmother 1:21 # I'm Sorry I'm Not Good in Math 1:16 # I'm Sorry, But It's Not My Problem. Quit Whining! 1:38 # I'm Sorry You Changed 1:18 # I'm Sorry You Changed Your Clothes 1:51 # I'm Sorry I Have Bad Genes 1:49 # I'm Sorry I Missed Your Grandfather's Funeral 1:04 # I'm Sorry, But This Seat Is Taken 1:13 # I'm Sorry I Talk so Much 1:44 # I'm Sorry I Can't Keep a Secret 1:50 # I'm Sorry You're Getting Older, Morky 1:08 # I'm Sorry You're Getting Older, Maurkice 1:12 # I'm Sorry I Missed You 1:50 # I'm Sorry You're so Upset 2:01 # I'm Sorry for Eating the Last Cookie 1:28 # I'm Sorry, But You're Fired 1:33 # I'm Sorry I Crashed Your Car 1:58 # I'm Sorry I Lost Your Dog 1:42 # I'm Sorry I Punched Your Cat in the Face 1:26 # I'm Sorry I Forgot Your Birthday 1:24 # I'm Sorry I Forgot Our Anniversary 1:33 # I'm Sorry My Sneakers Are Smelly 1:35 # I'm Sorry for Spilling Milk All Over You 1:13 # I'm Sorry for Vomiting On You 1:46 # I'm Sorry I Broke Your Window 1:50 # I'm Sorry I Dumped You 1:40 # I'm Sorry I Keep Going Through Your Garbage 1:43 # I'm Sorry I Forgot Secretary's Day 1:52 # I'm Sorry I Farted in the Elevator and Blamed It On You 1:27 # I'm Sorry I Kissed Your Best Friend 1:13 # I'm Sorry I Kissed Your Sister 2:01 # I'm Sorry You Had a Death in Your Family 1:18 # I'm Sorry You're Terminally Ill 1:41 # I'm Sorry the Cafeteria Food Isn't Better 1:27 # I'm Sorry I Didn't Wash My Hands 1:13 # I'm Sorry I Didn't Tell You I'm a Vegan 1:18 # I'm Sorry You're a Vegetarian 1:28 # I'm Sorry My Dog Attacked You 1:41 # I'm Sorry My Cat Attacked You 1:28 # I'm Sorry I Bumped Into You 1:12 # I'm Sorry I Stole Your Money 1:27 # I'm Sorry for Stealing Your Identity 1:17 # I'm Sorry, But I Don't Feel Bad for You 1:40 # I'm Sorry, But I Don't Love You 1:22 # I'm Sorry You're Stuck With Me 1:35 # I'm Sorry I Ate the Last Pizza Slice 1:57 # I'm Sorry for Spitting in Your Coffee 1:46 Category:Artist names Category:Motern artists who debuted in 2013